Crimson Sea
by Rorin C
Summary: “What do you want?” Her voice trembled violently as blood surface over her lips, swallowing the pearly whites in a crimson sea. With just over six bullets settling in her body, he gazed over her, while the crowd of gun welding Lycans stood watch, making s
1. Chapter 1

One: Fallen

This story takes place in the middle of Underworld, I'm sure you'll keep up. -Disclaimer: I own no characters, and make no cash off this, its all out of fun.-

"What do you want?" Her voice trembled violently as blood surface over her lips, swallowing the pearly whites in a crimson sea. With just over six bullets settling in her body, he gazed over her, while the crowd of gun welding Lycans stood watch, making sure she was no longer a threat to their leader.

"Oh just a few questions asked, a couple honest answers, nothing horrible." With a cocky grin, he rubbed his palm together as she studied his face. He was a Lycan she'd never seen in her centuries of life, long twisted hair, some pulled back with a tie while drenched in heavy leather, and wearing a necklace. "Now, are you ready to cooperate?"

But that was until she began to cough vehemently, blood splattering down her white and black attire mixing with the puddle gathered against the wall where she sat. The Lycan in front of her huffed and puffed in frustration before kneeling down, inches away from her face.

"You're dying." He quickly spat as she took several deep breaths, not allowing him to over power her. In one swift movement, she lurched forward and drove her fist into his cheek, causing him to recoil and with passion. "NO!" He shouted, demanding his bodyguard to pull their weapons back. Twitching his jaw, he flicked his wrist, while one Lycan approached her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying out of the alley.

It was the fight from hell, finding a herd of Lycans ready and waiting, trapping the small group of Death Dealers in the corner of an alley way. No one could have predicted how bold they'd become, and with the news of no survivors, Kraven nearly lost it all. His velvety shirt swayed with his pacing motions as his group of vampires watched a waited.

"The awakening is weeks away, and now this!" Watching the storm gather outside the Mansions windows, Kraven cupped his jaw and heavily sighed. "There's no sign of Mara's body? What about Vorgus?" Silence fell of the collective group, unwilling to share the information Kraven already knew. Huffing and puffing, Kraven growled in fury, unsure how to share the news to the elders. "No one speaks a word of this. You hear me? If this gets out, I will have each of your heads on a stake."


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Its been years, but since a recent review, I decided I should just keep going. I have a few chapters on another computer, but I figure I might as well just start from scratch again!!

The pain had been nothing she'd ever felt before. Rippling over her senses like nails on a chalkboard. Her mind floated as if she'd stayed in the cabin of a boat for weeks. Numb, disoriented and shaken, Mara rolled over, only to scream in pain.

Her lips quivered between the screaming, partly because she wasn't sure where she was, and the darkness her eyes searched seemed endless_. Where am I? Why does my rib sting?_ He heaved in another breath before she whispered. "This room stinks of dog."

"Silence will keep you alive, bitch." The voice trailed what seemed like down a long narrow hall into the small room she'd been in. Great, someone was watching her, a Lycan to boot. Slowly, she pulled her fingers to her eyes and rubbed circles around them, until the darkness became clear. Yards away through an open metal door and a dimly lit hallway was the largest Lycan she'd seen in centuries. Practically choking on her own voice, she slipped from the cot she'd been miserably pinned against and slid to the cold tile below.

Lycans everywhere. Blood, bullets and mayhem. Memories flooded her brain, overriding her vision until she was completely caught up to how she'd gotten here, and why the dog stench was so bloody strong. Her partner, her friends, more than likely killed in battle. She'd been beaten and taken prisoner.

Fantastic. Kraven was going to loose it. Which only meant her release would be close, if not minutes away. With the awakening just days due, she could ease the weight of fear from her chest, believing Kraven would do anything to save her. At least she'd hoped.

"Can you walk?" A less aggressive voice than before called, it echoed several times before she was able to comprehend it. It was the same voice she'd heard earlier, maybe last night? Unsure, she squinted slowly, only to see the light creeping forward with each flipped switch.

"I have nothing to tell, kill me now." She whispered, as if her attacker wasn't able to hear. Lifting her eyes, she watched the outline enter the small room in which she'd been hauled into, his face black with fallen hair, his chin covered in a thick beard. But those glistening brown orbs caught her stomach and twisted it into knots. Lucian. But how? Kraven had boasted about Lucian's timed death. He was the savior of all us all, keeping the raging war from eliminating all vampires.

Yet here was the Lycan leader, the one man who could ruin us all, standing tall, his massive shoulders fill the door frame, until he took another step inside the chilled room. Planting her palms to the tile, she slide back, inching behind her until her spine hit a wall. She stayed still as he took another brave step.

"I asked if you could walk, I said nothing about death or harm, so do me a favor and stay on topic, shall we?" His arrogance nearly drove her insane. Marcus has once described Lucian's manipulating ways, his sharp wit and deadly charm. Oh how she missed Marcus then, only to feel safer knowing his birth would soon be here. _If I can only stay alive just a little bit longer._

"Now, do me a favor and make sure you listen this time. I'm not about to start the habit of repeating myself. Your kind isn't stupid, it would be helpful if you acted less like a harmed animal and more like a vampire." Was he crazy? Mara could barely compute his demands as he flipped the light switch, revealing his face in the light.

Her eyes burned, as if dipped in acid. Blinking several times, Mara pulled her legs back, brushing her knees to her chest. He'd called her a wounded animal, and right now all she felt like was a piece of meat in a lions cage. If Lucian was walking around this place freely, he had Lycans combing these hallways. Which only solidified that the trouble she'd strolled into last night was far worse than she could have ever imagined.

"Mara, correct?" He knew her name. How in the hell did he know that? Lycans can't read minds, they could barely walk and talk without slobbering. Mara lifted her head as Lucian stepped forward. "You've been injected with a liquid virus that will kill you in 5 days. You're blood is being corrupted. Stopping all attempts for repair in your body. You're cells won't heal themselves and once the internal bleeding takes over, you'll die like a human in a car crash." Spoken so casually by the man who was supposed to be just that, dead. Lucian dared another step closer, merely a few feet from her crouched position.

"You've broken 4 ribs, fractured you're left arm, and managed to take several bullets. My Doctor removed the metal pieces and repaired the damaged to your lungs." Her mind felt floatie again.

"I'd say thanks, but it was a waste of time. Whatever information you want I don't have."

"Yes and no." He'd quickly retorted. "You are the one thing Kraven won't debate over. He loves you, and Marcus loves you even more." The twang in his voice over the love those two Vampires had for her cause goose bumps to roll over her skin. He knew about her life with Marcus, and the attraction Kraven held for her. Biting her lip, Mara tore at the soft skin until her fangs were on display. Lucian leaned closer, his face as close as before, just enough for another jab to the jaw. "No punching, or I'll break your fingers too."

"Empty threats. They will not save me, I will not give you anything."

"Silence!" Jerking back, Mara slammed her head against the wall, feeling the sting once again. His loud command echoed in her brain until her eyes closed once again. The agony, the rough bruised skin, her ribs and chest, it all felt horribly wounded. She'd never felt this broken since being a human. Now as a Vampire, she'd be able to fuse her wounds and move on; until this virus Lucian gave her took over her healing process.

Slowly, Lucian reached out his palm, his eyes becoming soft, less agitated than before. Panting Mara watched his fingers closely, as he brushed her left cheek gently.

Her face jolted back, slamming again to the wall. Wounded, bewildered to all hell and irritable, Mara wasn't sure what Lucian was playing at, but the soft sensation of his fingertips caused a reaction in her stomach. Fear, misery, and dazed, Mara wasn't sure either to bit at his fingers or lean into his chest. Why such compassion for a race he was supposed to hate?

"They've spoke about you're beauty before. But I've doubted it until now….. I want you to know, this is all Kraven's doing."

"Don't touch me." She barked out.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I really started trying to push out chapters because of reviews, so if you keep giving them, I'll keep writing! Keep in mind, I'll probably have to fix a few mistakes here or there, so these aren't so perfect yet, but hey, i might as well post what I got! lol thank to everyone who reviews! You all are awesome!!

Chapter 3: Pain

Mara knew she'd been kept for at least three days. Lucian saw her once a day, mostly to question her about Kraven or Marcus. But there had been moments where his fury sparkled then his sense of pity would take over.

He'd thrown carts, lifted tables, and even broken doors. All because she truly knew nothing. Mara didn't have the information Kraven did. She knew nothing about Marcus' awakening, although the schedule wasn't too hectic. She'd barely sputtered out a few words on the fourth day, before Lucian truly lost all patience.

"You're far wiser than most Vampires, but you're still lacking the information you're worthless brain contains!"

"Kraven wouldn't tell me,"

"Bullshit Mara." His voice stilled for what felt like an eternity. He'd been calm like this, a few times before. Compelled with compassion, Lucian nearly released the vise like chain that swallowed her right ankle in these few moments. Even before Mara could thank him, Raze, a chocolate looking Lycan corrected his leader, and Lucian obeyed silently. Her eyes pleaded to be released, but Lucian brushed her off with a growl.

"You've got the wrong girl." Whimpering, Mara lifted her eyes. She was starving; the longing hunger that wasn't fulfilled by noodles and broth. Her health was diminishing before his eyes. "Kraven doesn't tell me anything for fear of this scenario."

"Where's the boy?"

"What boy!?" Mara shouted. Lucian paced casually before her. Firm holding his palms behind his back, as if he held all the cards. One this was for sure, Mara knew she had a few cards left to deal before she wasn't completely hopeless. She'd been playing the wounded female for days, and as her eyes went in and out of focus Mara wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

"They boy your dark hair Death Dealer saved. She was rather stunning. I must say, Kraven keeps good company." Clamping his mouth shut, Lucian stopped pacing just before her, and knelt down into her personal space. He had 48 hours max. Her brow was glowing and her body shuttered off and on for hours at a time. Mara's body was beginning to wave the white flag. If only she'd spit something useful out of her pretty mouth.

He had to admit she was alarmingly gorgeous. Just like the dark hair women in the black body suit, these Vampires had beautiful voices and this sway in their hips that made your throat close. Your eyes locked on them and you became a sucker for their good likes and cunning smiles. Another female Vampire had this effect on him once before, and Lucian wasn't willing to pay that price again. As red and lush her lips taunted him, Lucian would have nothing to do with Mara and her beautiful curves. Although several times already he felt his strength cracking. Her arms cradled her waist safely in the same position she'd been for days.

Yes, she needed blood. And even though he'd signed her life away already, Lucian was beginning to map through his mind how to steal a few pints of blood to string her along for a few more days.

This was what pretty women did to him.

"She's not in need of your rescue," Raze with his hair raising deep voice had told Lucian bravely one-day prior. Lucian had his fingers lock about his neck within a few heartbeats. The giant Lycan had touched lightly on Sonja, Lucian's lost Vampire lover. Quickly shutting out the powerful memories, Lucian reminded Raze who was leading, and who wasn't.

"Save yourself Mara." Lucian begged, his knees bent so his wrists lay lazily against them, although his body was giving a sign of peace, no broken chairs or demolished cabinet drawers. "Your Marcus' lover, you must know about his awakening, and the boy. You're a great key to your people."

So Selene saved this boy Lucian was so worried about. Wouldn't this be just picture perfect if Selene was captured, not herself. She was far more elevated in the Death Dealer realm than Mara was. She, of course, would be able to comprehend whatever Lucian was rambling about, thus Mara wouldn't even be in this situation, and she could continue to prepare for Marcus's awakening.

Marcus. The Lycan leader knew about her past with the first of her race. They once lived together for 300 years, until it became too dangerous for him to have a lover that was not only in his bed, but also in the public eye of their kind. He was afraid she would be turned against him, and with that worry came the beginning of the end for them. Yes, Marcus openly loved and adored her, but it was never the same. Unable to think about what might happen before is awakening, Mara had settled on that she wasn't his toy any longer, she wouldn't be batted around until he found a blonde to hold his interest. He was no longer loyal to her bed, then she wanted nothing to do with his. Mara had a snowball's chance in hell that Marcus even remembered her name. At least that's what it felt like the last time they'd seen on another. No way would Marcus bother to help her now. This capture would only solidify her 'Used Goods' status.

Kraven was the other Lucian mentioned. He'd always managed to make her feel at home. He'd been attempting to reach her bed for years, but just like Marcus, Mara wanted nothing to do with the boisterous male who had a hard time not drooling when Selene is around. Yes, he was a gentleman, which had a rude habit of turning into a pig.

As her past swept through her mind, Mara had taken her eyes off of Lucian, and between memories and old thoughts, she completely ignored the Lycan as his palm brushed her chained ankle and danced across her bruises softly. His fingertips traced the red lines until they formed into a dark purple. The virus he'd given was working, destroying her cell from repairing, leaving any mark that a human would endure in her situation.

Finally feeling his light touch. Her eyes narrowed on his grimace face. Distracted and enthralled by her wounds, Mara watched his eyes trace her shredded leather pants, until his gaze reached her tight leather vest, that softly covered a black lace camisole. Her pale skin was beautifully framing her vibrant green eyes, as her long rich deep chocolate hair. Blood was dried on her forehead, lip and left cheek, while her entry wounds soaked her vest.

"Why is it you love to yell and curse at me, yet you'll pick moments to act nothing like your race and bravely touch my skin." Mara whispered, biting out each word bitterly, yet unable to raise her voice to yell with anger and fear. This was the space of time in which she captured his eyes and held his gaze, as his fingertips messaged the chain imprints of her flesh.

"I was once a sucker for you're kind, and I suppose part of me is curious if you're a liar or not." His eyes rolled back to her ankle, until he lifted his finger off her skin, giving her a moment to breathe easy. "But I will not be taken for a fool. Once last shot Mara, or I'll kill you myself." His voice echoed this time. Rumbling within the steel room, shaking boarded up windows and closed doors.

"Marcus is rising, I want the exact time and date. The boy your Death Dealer saved, who is he? And Kraven, that sly bastard, tell me exactly where he is currently residing or I will rip apart your throat. See, I'm pretty straight forward."

"If you'd asked theses questions four days ago I could have giving you an answer, if I know them, of course,"

"Actually your frail body keep shutting down half way through each conversation female, so try to stay awake, or I promise this will be the last time you see light."

Another question answered, Mara wasn't able to stay awake for half the questions, no wonder she wasn't dead yet. "I am no longer Marcus' lover and am restricted from knowing any information that might be compromising if I am captured." Mara rattled off rather quickly. Closing her eyes, she felt a dizziness take over before she was able to speak again.

"Kraven is also protected from my knowledge, for the same reason as I do not know anything about Marcus, and the boy, well," Within half a second, Mara's face fell, and her body went limp.

"Is his name Michael? Mara!? Is his name Michael!!" Lucian shouted as he crashed to the tile, kneeling over her lifeless body, shuffling her face between his palm. At was as though a white sheet was draped over her body, her eyes, no longer in focus and her cheeks more frail that before, Lucian knew he was holding the body of a dead Vampire.

**Note:I'm working on the next chapter, hopefully will be up by tomorrow!! Thanks again for any reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Its kind of a long chapter, but the next one you'll learn more about Mara, less drugged and wounded...hopefully! Thanks for reading!!

Chapter 4: How to Save a Life

"My Lord, you know Marcus will not be happy with Mara's disappearance." Erika had always been a slimy brown noser. She'd do anything to be in the sight of Kraven, no matter the cost of dignity or respect. She was far beyond her place to suggest anything about Mara and Marcus, since they'd been split for nearly 400 years.

Still, Kraven enjoyed the company this young Vampire had to offer, thus he kept Erika around for other interests than her capabilities of solving a problem.

"I'm aware of this. Marcus will be expecting her appearance at the awakening, regardless of their status as a couple." Kraven muttered, while wiping the sleepiness from his face. He hadn't slept for more than a few hours a day, not only because of Marcus' awakening, but also now because of Mara's vanishing act after a bullet match between the Lycans and Death Dealers. It was his assumption that she was captured, but for everyone else, Kraven insisted that she ran away, afraid of Marcus' reacting after all these years. "You say nothing my sweet girl, you speak of none of this." Kraven reminded Erika as she placed her long thick blonde locks over her shoulder, toying with the ends while her eyes revealed the most intimate of things to him. Erika was in the business to satisfy, and Kraven had no room to object.

"When we're finished, tell Kahn to set up a team to trace Mara's scent. I want her found before the awakening."

"Yes my Lord." Kraven eased back into his leather chair, lounging his velvet draped arms over the chairs frame until Erika was able to reach his entire body to rest her against. "If she's been bitten, they must kill her." Kraven wasn't sure what Lucian was playing at especially since he'd never suggested kidnaping a Vampire, and not one that mattered so like Mara. They'd been in league together for hundreds of years, and this was the only action Lucian had done without a warning to Kraven prior. Unsure to contact Lucian and ask, Kraven for the past few days kept himself locked up with Erika and a few other females, ignoring his duty until today. In ten hours he and the Leader of the Lycans have a meeting set, and hopefully there he will get some answers.

"She's responded well, but still no brain activity." The bawling doctor who taped down another IV to Mara told Lucian lightly. "This Virus needs to be removed soon, if you wish for her to live, Sir." The poor human had no idea that Mara was, and how important she was, even if Mara had no clue what her life meant to the Vampire race. She was one of the only few Marcus was rational with, and she had complete and utter control over him, which is why Viktor made their relationship crash and burn, the young Vampire had more power than Viktor, it that made the Elder infuriated.

"I was able to retrieve those answers you wanted, and it seems as though she was telling you the truth. The only plans she knows about Marcus' awakening is he is expecting her, and that she doesn't plan on showing. At least, that's what she was mumbling. Also, she knows nothing of Michael Corvin, or what his blood might hold, a Selene, one of the Death Dealers has him. And finally, Kraven will most likely either be at this Condo on 5th Ave, or at the Mansion, 3rd floor, the suit at the end of the hall." His voice was bland and lifeless as Lucian nodded off the Doctor. He was able to inch out the answers Lucian had been demanding for days.

"So you are useless Mara." Leaning over the frame of the medical bed, he brushed the small strands of hair from her brow, no able to see her face completely since the Doctor had stitched her up. How did this beautiful woman become a Vampire? How did this face fall into the worst lot of them all, killing her human side and becoming a child of the night. Was she a Governess? Taken at a young age? Or taken before her untimely departure only to be truly dead for what will be forever?

Lucian couldn't help but be distracted by her, of what she was, and who she'd become. "I'm not finished with you yet Mara, don't let go so soon." Lucian glanced at the monitors watching her body as she stabilized. He hadn't given orders just yet to give her the antidote that would save her Vampire life, restoring her cells renewal capabilities. But she'd become more valuable alive than dust. Lucian could have one more piece to the puzzle, which Kraven would not.

**Ten Hours Later**

The wind had never felt so cold until tonight. It slapped across her face bitterly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She'd never felt so alone until then. Her own people pushed her away.

Kahn and his team of Death Dealers came violently crashing into Lucian's high rise penthouse, removing all her needles and monitoring cables, jerking her free from the Lycan clutches. They dodged bullets, flashes of UVA light, and more throwing stars than you could imagine. They jumped down twelve flights before Mara ran on her own to the blacked out SUV's, that was until Kahn, the Leader of Weapons for Kraven's administration did a quick search of her body, to make sure she wasn't planted with devices capable of tracking her location.

"Kraven wants to make sure your not bugged love," Kahn's voice bellowed in her ear over the roaring engines. He patted down her body, searching with machines and such, that was until he reached her throat.

A blank look struck his face. Washing away his voice as he blinked past her, removing his hold from her, and facing the large black passenger door.

What was he doing? They'd used explosives and more bullets than she could carry to master her escape. Lycans were killed, so she could be freed. And yet instead of shuffling her inside the SUV, he held onto the latch to the safety of the vehicle, not bothering to even look in her direction.

"Kahn, unlock my door, please." Mara grabbed the latch to the backdoor, her body still shaking from the drugs to sedate her wounds. In fact, she wasn't even sure she'd be able to make it on the drive home, but it was a better option than dying her.

As her mind raced to why Kahn was taking his time, it quickly settled on the animal who had brought her here. Lucian. Was he alive? Why did she care? In brief spaces of time his face filled her vision as if was a channel she could only watch; those tiny moments when he showed her kindness, not hate or fury.

"You've been bitten Mara." Kahn's voice cut through her like knife. She'd been bitten? By what? Reaching up, her hand brushed her neck, to feel to large holes, on the left side of her neck. "Those are too large to be Vampire." Kahn spat out lifelessly. As if this was causing him inner turmoil to tell her she was sentenced to death. Before she could even defend herself, and swear it wasn't a bite from a Lycan, Kahn swiftly reached over, and handed her a loaded pistol.

"Kill yourself before it kicks in Mara. I will tell Kraven you where killed in battle, one bullet." He paused from a moment, his looming face finally turn towards her once again, a final farewell. Her own voice was lost, stuck between reality and fantasy, she couldn't even give him an answer before his final words. "I will tell Marcus you dead defending our people." The group of SUVs drove off in a hurry, splattered puddles as they darted from the shallow alleyway.

Her own coppery blood swirled in her mouth. She'd fallen against a brick wall, rattled her brain and managed to bite her tongue all at once. No longer loosing blood, Mara thought she'd be able to make it to a local safe house, even steal a few pints before searching for a way to contact Marcus. Then she would be able to reveal the truth, how Lucian had planted the bite marks, and sealed her death. She could announce that Lucian was alive, and plotting their death.

Yet Kahn handed her a loaded pistol, and told her to kill herself. Who was really looking out for who? It took a few more slaps of the midnight breeze before she was positive Kraven would have her murdered if she returned to the Mansion. She was now a liability, even more so with the virus still lingering in her system…at least she thought. Running her palm over her forehead, Mara didn't have the power to even begin to figure out the mess she was in, let alone to glue to pieces back together. Plugged with a virus, knocked out and nearly killed she'd been left by her family and now was roaming the streets alone. Hiding behind a dumpster, pleading for death, Mara closed her eyes in pain, and let the tears roll down her face, until the rain poured, mixing in with her own salty drops.

Stuck between giving up and getting up, Mara couldn't stop the constant chattering in her brain. Too many questions unanswered too many problems to solve. "I can do this," Her voice whispered, her personal plea to start moving and find a blood donor as soon as possible. At least after a meal she'd be able to work on finding a cure.

That's even if they had one.

Unsure if she should give up hope, Mara eased herself from the brick wall, lifting her hips from the ground and easing onto her feet, she started walking, hopefully, to find her next meal. Slipping the loaded pistol over the lip of her pants near the small of her back she began walking.

She couldn't give up just yet.

She was a Death Dealer.

*****Keep in mind I'm editing as I go, so bare with me!


End file.
